ehwa_unnt_kabahlfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Wünsche, Verbesserungsvorschläge und Aufträge
Hier sollen Wünsche und Verbesserungsvorschläge so gesammelt und beschrieben werden, daß sie als Arbeiten (oder Jobs), Aufgaben oder besser als Aufträge vergeben und möglichst leicht erledigt werden können. Dabei sollen die ältesten Aufträge oben stehen und die Jüngsten darunter angelegt sowie diese ggf. auf der anhaftenden Besprechungsseite, mit der gegenwärtigen (Fremd-)Bezeichnung Diskussion, (weiter) besprochen (oder diskutiert) werden. Bis auf Weiteres sollen hier erstmal die Ver- und Nachbesserungen sowie Wünsche gesammelt werden, welche das Wikki in einen Zustand versetzen, daß damit möglichst reibungsfrei gearbeitet werden kann und zudem auch entsprechende Aufträge, welche die in der Hauptsache und -seite genannte KI betreffen. Aufträge Im Wikki die Sprache auf Deutsch (über)setzen (erl.) Die Sprache hier im Wikki auf Deutsch oder in die hier übliche Landessprache über- oder umsetzen (ein-/umstellen). Diese Übersetzung mußte wenigstens einmal für den (voreingestellt) englischsprachigen Gemeinschaftsbereich getätigt werden, obwohl dieses Wikki hier unter de.ehwa-unnt-kabahl.wikia.com angelegt wurde, was offensichtlich auch einer dieser unnötigen Reibungsverluste ist. Die zugehörige(n) Einstellung(en) sind in der englischsprachigen Vorauswahl (ganz oben) über den Verweis ‚ ‘ (dort unter dem vorausgewählten Reiter ‚My Info‘, im Abschnitt ‚Appearance‘, hinter dem Feld ‚Language‘) und (wer es zurück ins Englische oder in eine andere Sprache übersetzt haben möchte) in der deutschsprachigen Auswahl über den Verweis „Einstellungen“ (und dort weiter unter dem (vorausgewählten) Reiter „Meine Daten“, im Abschnitt „Aussehen“, hinter dem Feld „Sprache“) zu finden. Um die Änderungen vom Wikki übernehmen (oder sichern) zu lassen, muß noch die Schaltfläche „Einstellungen speichern“ (oder im Englischen ‚Save‘) gedrückt werden. Verbesserungsvorschläge: # Die (Auswahl-)Sprache bei der Ersteinrichtung vom örtlichen Betriebsgebilde (also jenes vor Ort beim Anwender; ähnlich wie die dort auch zu findende Einstellung für die sogenannte „Zeitzone“ „vom Browser“) „übernehmen“, da die dort (im örtlichen Betriebsgebilde) eingestellte Sprache für gewöhnlich wohl auch die Bevorzugte sein dürfte, womit dann wieder ein weiterer Reibungspunkt (und damit ein unnötiges Hemmnis oder eine Behinderung der Anwender Wikki-Leser sowie -Mitarbeiter) entfernt werden würde. # Zudem sollte der (unter Umständen etwas auf sich warten lassende) Fortschrift der Ersteinrichtung (so wie grundsätzlich bei allen länger dauernden [Wikki-/KI-/Betriebsgebillde-]Ausführungen) besser (in einem Fortschrittsbalken) angezeigt werden. Fehlermeldungen auf der Nachrichtenseite (erl.) Ja, auf der zuvor (unter Diskussion:Hauptseite) schon genannten Nachrichtenseite bekomme ich immer eine Fehlermeldung (genauer in englisch die Meldung ‚An error occurred while posting a message‘ und zudem in einer zweiten Zeile ‚Copy your work and try again later‘) zurück, wenn ich dort eine Nachricht absende – meine Sendungen scheinen aber anzukommen. Hmm.., könnte daran liegen, daß ich das Wiki(a) hier vorzugsweise mit der sogenannten MonoBook-Einstellung nutze, welche anscheinlich nur teilweise (wie etwa auch in den Einstellungen der oben schon genannten „Wiki-Funktionen“ bisher nur sehr mangelhaft) unterstützt wird. Hmm.., wie lange gibt es das Wikia nun schon. Meine Güte, muß ich denn alles selber machen? ;-) -- Ehwa unnt Kabahl, am 2.3.2017, 16:25 (MEZ) Hat sich wohl (für mich) erledigt, da diese Meldungen nur bei der Nutzung dieser eigenartigen Nachrichtenseiten aber eben nicht hier auf den lange zuvor schon gut bewährten Besprechungs- oder auch (noch immer teilweise schräggesetzt drömisch) sogenannten ''Diskussion''sseiten auftraten. -- Ehwa, am 25.5.2017, 12:25 (MESZ) Klären wofür die Abkürzung VSTF steht (erl.) Wofür steht die Abkürzung VSTF? Wurde unter [[Hilfe:VSTF|Hilfe:VSTF]] kurz und zudem auch schon weiter unter [[Hilfe:Volunteer Spam Task Force|Hilfe:Volunteer Spam Task Force]] erklärt. Verbesserungsvorschläge: Diese nichtssagende Abkürzung ist auf der Seite mit den letzten Änderungen und u.a. auch in der örtlichen Benutzerliste (ohne weitere Aufklärung oder Hilfe) zu sehen und könnte zudem wenigstens erstmal mit VSTF (was im offen sichtbaren Bereich in VSTF übersetzt wird) voraufgeklärt oder noch besser (wenn immer möglich) erstmal mit einem Verweis (also mit VSTF) auf die (letzt)genannte Hilfe (und noch besser mal mit einer deutschsprachigen Bezeichnung daraus folgender Abkürzung weiter voraufge- oder) erklärt werden. Einheitliche(re) Zeitangaben (Sehr wichtig, da teilweise überaus störend/der eigentlichen Arbeit behindernd) Die Zeitangaben – hier, im Wikki – sollen, wie in der Heimat des Gründers üblich – vorerst in den eigenen Einstellungen händisch (oder manuell) – in die sogenannte „mitteleuropäische Zeit“ (kurz „'MEZ'“ genannt) und zudem (ggf. später) selbstständig (oder automatisch) vom Wikki zur Sommerzeit in die sogenannte „mitteleuropäische Sommerzeit“ (kurz „'MESZ'“ genannt) einheitlich umge- oder übersetzt werden, also so wie das bereits im Wikiwörterbuch (siehe auch ebenda unter ‚Wiktionary:de:MediaWiki:Timezone-cest‘ und ‚Wiktionary:de:MediaWiki:Timezone-cet‘), wohl schon im Jahr 2009 , geschehen ist. Zudem soll es (nachgelagert, nebensächlich oder ggf. bis zur Vernachlässigbarkeit untergeordnet) möglich sein, für diejenigen, die beispielsweise die sogenannte oder angebliche koordinierte Weltzeit (angeblich, der Wikipedia nach englisch ‚Coordinated Universal Time‘Wikipedia: Koordinierte Weltzeit, am 5.3.2017 jedoch zutreffender wohl eher ‚universal time coordinated‘, kurz ‚UTC‘) bevorzugen, eben diese über ein auch sogenanntes Helferlein (oder denglisch Gadget), ähnlich wie der sogenannte ''Zeitzonenkonverter'' (in der Wikipedia), nur eben umgekehrt und erweitert von diesem ‚UTC‘ ggf. erstmal (auch, wie in der Wikipedia) über den Zwischenschritt ‚CEST‘ nach „MESZ“, ggf. unter MediaWiki:Helferlein-Zeitzonenübersetzer.js, entsprechend anzuzeigen. .. je nachdem wie viele Mitarbeiter sich hier (an)finden, um diese (fremdsprachige) Zeiteinstellung (oder Rückübersetzung ins DEnglische) zu unterstützen, welche dann ggf. auch (erst)mal (und nur hier im Wikki) in „Erd[standard]zeit“ (und kurz „ESZ“) übersetzt werden könnte (wohl so in Anlehnung an die Zeitangaben in Babylon 5 ). Siehe auch: Diskussion:Hauptseite#Zeitunterschied und -formate Ist so teilweise erledigt (weniger als 1/3) – dieser Auftrag hier sollte aber besser (weiter) zerlegt werden, u.a. in (1.) angezeigte Zeitangaben der Änderungen (u.a. im sogenannten „Verlauf“, , wo die Anzeigen schon teilweise in das eigentlich gewünschte Format „JJJJ-MM-TT SS:mm(:ss)“, und zudem ebenso in den [[Spezial:Einstellungen|Einstellungen] hinter „Zeitzone:“ über „Europa/Berlin“ in „ME(S?)Z“] mehr oder weniger richtig/gewünscht teilselbstständig/-''automatisch'' einstellbar sind), zudem (2.) in angezeigte Zeitangaben auf den Nachrichtenseiten (wo weiterhin die Zeit, irritierend/irre/schräg um eine oder (im Sommer gar um) zwei Stunden verrückt, von Wikia in diesem UTC angezeigt wird, ohne daß es entsprechend kenntlich gemacht ist, ) und (3., eigentlich am wichtigsten) übersetzte Zeitangaben in den Unterschriften (siehe auch Hilfe:Unterschrift). Zudem können die noch offenen Mängel größtenteils nicht (vom Gründer) abgestellt/geändert/übersetzt werden, da dieses (Media)Wiki(a) hier, nicht einmal (was wenigstens die Zeitzoneneinstellungen angeht) auf dem (technischen) Stand der deutschsprachigen Wikipedia (dort ist der Zeitstempel wenigsten auf dieses CET/CEST voreingestellt) und (was ebenso die Unterschriften angeht) auch nicht einmal auf dem Stand des Wikiwörterbuches ist. Siehe auch unter w:c:de.community:Hilfe:Zauberwörter#Zeitangaben, oder genauer ebenda am 14.9.2017, 13:10 (MESZ) u.a. mit „… also soweit ich das sehe, gibt es da (gegenwärtig leider) keinen Unterschied zwischen [currenttime, localtime und jetzige Zeit sowie der angeblich einstellbaren Zeitzone]“. Farben übersetzen (erl.) Die umständlich englischsprachigen HTML- oder auch sogenannten Web-Farben (weiter) in die hier eigentlich übliche Sprache übersetzen (siehe auch Wikipedia:de:Webfarben sowie Wiktionary:de:Vorlage:Farbe und Wiktionary:de:Vorlage:Hintergrundfarbe). Siehe auch unten, im Auftrag „Wertende Einfärbungen“. Die entsprechenden Vorlagen wurde als „ “ “)}} und „ “ “)}} angelegt. Alles Weitere dann ggf. dort oder (vorzugsweise, bis auf Weiteres) auf der zugehörigen (Haupt-)Besprechungsseiten. Die Absatzmarken vereinfachen Bei Gelegenheit das Setzen von Absätzen oder die Absatzmarken (mit „ “) vereinfachen. Vergleiche auch ‚ ‘ ( in der Wikischrift der HauptseiteÄnderung an der Hauptseite, am 15.3.2017) und die zugehörige Vorlage im Wikiwörterbuch. Schlößchen ausblenden Die gegenwärtig anscheinlich vorgehängten Schlößchen'Schlößchen' – nach wie vor üblicherweise eigentlich mit [[Wikipedia:de:scharfes S|scharfem Es(ß)zett]] gesprochen, gegenwärtig aber [[Rechtschreibdiktatur|''recht''- oder eher schlecht'schreiblich]] ''Schlösschen, also mit doppelt weichem [[Rund-s]] geschrieben, vergleiche auch Wiktionary:de:Schlößchen und das damit verwandte Tätigkeitswort „schließen“ an Verweisen mit dem sogenannten ‚HTTPS‘ (wie …) entfernen oder (da es eigentlich die Voreinstellung im öffentlichen Weltnetz ist oder sein sollte, eben diese Voreinstellung) wenn möglich ausblenden, siehe dazu auch eines der Bildchen , oder (um es mal richtig deutlich zu machen) im Gegenzug dazu ggf. (wahlweise) alle öffentlich mitlesbaren Verbindungen entsprechend beispielsweise (vom Wiki) mit einem offenen oder gar geknackten/gebrochenen (oder wenisgtens angerosteten) Schlößchen anzeigen/darstellen (lassen). Diese (unansehnlich ausladend wirkenden) Vorhängeschlößchen werden anscheinlich nur in der Einband-Ansichtdie Einband-Ansicht wird hier (bei Wikia) leider nicht mehr (oder offensichtlich nur noch unzureichend) gepflegt – in der Wikipedia werden zudem derartige Schlößchen (schon seit einigen Jahren) nicht mehr angezeigt (weil gesicherte oder auch angeblich ''sichere'' Verbindungen ]}} mittlerweile (wenigstens teilweise) eher die Regel als die Außnahme sind angezeigt und sind somit womöglich unter ‚MediaWiki:Monobook.css‘ aus- oder ggf. (mit einem leeren Bildchen) zu überblenden. Eine andere mögliche (und wohl bessere) Lösung dafür könnte sein, in allen fest angegebenen Verweise die vorbestimmte (Vermittlungs-)Sprache (oder das auch sogenannte [Internet-]Protokoll – also mit http: oder https: wohl eigentlich unnötig festgelegt) wenn immer möglich ganz zu entfernen, so daß damit diese Sprach(vor)auswahl (zwischen HTTP oder HTTPS) einfach dem MediaWiki oder der Wikia-Verwaltung überlassen wird. '''Belege und Anmerkungen: Die dummen, roboterhaften ‚reCAPTCHA‘-Abfragen nachbessern/unnötig machen/entfernen (erl.) Die lästigen Roboter-Abfragen (also vom bisher sehr dummen Wiki, mit bisher sehr sehr dummer oder gar [[dämliche KI|dämlicher K''I]] ), die Feststellungsmaßnahmen mit der etwas unsinnigen Meldung „Ich bin kein Roboter.“) entfernen, welche erscheinen, wenn ein (vermeintlich immer) ''böser Verweis (oder auch sogenannter Link) in eine Wikiseite eingefügt wird, welcher aus dem Wiki rausführt. ..entweder (vorerst nur in den Wiki-Einstellungen vom Gründer und seinen Bürokraten) wikkiwait (oeder wikiweit) abschaltbar machen oder (später) auch so einrichten, daß das Wikki (die Wikki-KI :-) ) das (erstmal) beigebracht bekommt, damit sie diese lästigen Abfragen selbst (und noch später ggf. auch selbstlernend) unterläßt. Es kann nämlich nicht sein, das gute(!) Mitarbeiter (wie hinter der Anmeldung Benutzerin:Ehwa) immer wieder mit derartig läßtigen Fragen beläßtigt werden ohne wenigstens einmal darüber (vom Wikki selbst) vernüntig aufgeklärt worden zu sein, was damit eigentlich gemeint ist (siehe auch sogenannter Turingtest sowie dieses Käpptsche, unter Wikipedia:de:Captcha oder auch Wikipedia:de:reCAPTCHA). ..oder es sollte (vorerst) wenigstens mal eine entsprechende Hilfe angelegt werden, in welcher (ähnlich wie in der Wikipedia, bspw. zur selbstständigen Vergabe der (einfachen) Sichterrechte) aufgeklärt wird, welche Bedingungen erforderlich sind, um nicht weiter fortwärend (nach jedem Einfügen eines HTTPS-Verweises) derartig beläßtigt zu werden. Diese lästigen Abfragen scheinen (ebenso wie in der Wikipedia) ab einer bestimmten Anzahl geleisteter Beiträge nicht mehr aufzutauchen (festgestellt mit Ehwa, beim 244.? Beitrag , mit der Anlage des Eintrages zur sogenannten künstlichen Intelligenz). Damit sollte dieser Auftrag wenigstens erstmal teilweise (je nach Sichtweise etwa für den Günder ganz bis halb oder Sicht jedes Neulings noch viel weniger als halb) erledigt sein – fehlt aber auf jeden Fall (spätestens für Neulinge, wenn/falls es mal dazu kommt) noch eine ordentliche Aufarbeitung/Beschreibung des Ganzen (vor allem der gegenwärtigen Grenzwerte, etwa ab welcher Anzahl geleisteter Beiträge von dieser Belästigung [durch das Wiki selbst] abgelassen wird – mutmaßlich sind hier ähnliche Grenzwerte voreingestellt [[Wikipedia:de:Hilfe:Sichten#Automatische Vergabe des Status „Passiver Sichter“|wie in der Wikipedia [etwa für die auch sogenannten Passivsichter]]]). Den Anker aus der Wikipedia übernehmen (erl.) Wurde hier ebenso erstmal unter „Vorlage:Anker“ abgeworfen oder abgesetzt (siehe auch Wikipedia:de:Vorlage:Anker). ‚Kategorie‘ übersetzen Das unnötigerweise im Wikki genutzte (und zu den Fremdwörtern gehörige) Schlüsselwort ‚Kategorie‘ in „Zuordnung“ übersetzen. ‚Wiki‘ in „Wikki“ übersetzen Die Zuordnung (oder Kategorie) von ‚Wiki‘ in „Wikki“ übersetzen. ‚Diskussion‘ übersetzen Das unnötigerweise im Wikki genutzte (und zu den Fremdwörtern gehörige) Schlüsselwort ‚Diskussion‘ in „Besprechung“ (oder ein anderes heimisches Wort) übersetzen. Vorschläge bitte ggf. auf der anhaftenden Besprechungsseite nennen. Wertende Einfärbungen (erl.) Die (anfangs nur mit grün und rot) wertenden Einfärbungen – u.a. in den Einträgen zur „Grundsicherung“ und Sanktion, mit Hilfe der einfachen Vorlage – nach und sowie später erweiternd auch nach auslagern. Zudem wurde später – in den Einträgen „Arbeit“ und „Außenwelten“ – auch die wißßnschafftlichn (oder wissenschaftlichen) Kennzeichnungen eben nach ausgelagert. Siehe auch vorausgehender Auftrag „Farben übersetzen“. Den Begriff KI beschreiben (erl.) Den hier genutzten Begriff künstliche Intelligenz (kurz KI; näher) beschreiben (siehe auch Wikipedia:de:künstliche Intelligenz, vor allem erstmal hinsichtlich hoite [oder heute]/gegenwärtig üblicher Betriebsgebilde) und zudem eine bessere Bezeichnung (wenns sein muß auch er!)finden. Der Eintrag dazu wurde (unter „Künstliche Intelligenz“) angelegt und wohl auch schon erstmal hinreichend ergänzt. Alles Weitere dann ggf. auch auf der dortigen Besprechungsseite. Das Fremdwort Computer/Komputer beschreiben (erl.) Einen eigenen Eintrag zu diesem häßlichen angeblich rechtschreiblich richtig geschriebenen (dröhmisch-ännglischn oder -''englischen) Fremdwort ''Computer, unter der bevorzugten Benennunnk/Schriabunnk Rechna und zudem u.a. mit der Weiterleitung „Komputer“ anlegen und ebenda näher beschreiben. Siehe auch: Auftrag zum Kontainer Einen eigenen Belegfänger einrichten (erl.) Wurde (erstmal ) unter „Vorlage:Belege“ angelegt (alles Weitere dann ggf. auch auf der dortigen Besprechungsseite). Siehe auch die fremd- oder genauer röhmisch-englischsprachige Wikki-Marke und Wiktionary:de:Vorlage:Quellen. Siehe auch zugehöriger Auftrag zum „Belegwerfer“. Das Fremdwort Container/Kontainer beschreiben (erl.) Ähnlich wie zu diesem Computer oder Komputer (zudem aber – im Sinne einer auch sogenannten Priorisierung oder allgemeinverständlicher Gewichtung – sehr sehr untergeordnet) einen eigenen Eintrag zu diesem ebenso römisch-angelsächsisch gearteten Fremdwort Container/Kontainer anlegen. Siehe dazu auch unter Wiktionary:de:Container und Wiktionary:de:Kontainer sowie Wikipedia:de:Containerdatei. Wurde (erstmal nur) als Beispiel im Eintrag zu den (rechtschreiblichen) Schriftzeichen (sowie (lautschriftlich als „Konntehna“ und anglisiert „Konntäina“, in den Schrifftzaichn ) aufgenaommen, und ist hier damit (bis auf Weiteres) erledigt. Übersichtliche(re) Anzeige der Aufträge Wenn mal Zeit ist (also eher nebensächlich/weniger wichtig) die Aufträge (hier, auf dieser Seite) nach Einfachheit oder Schwierigkeitsgrad (geschätzte Schwierigkeit oder Aufwandt, ggf. mit geschätzter Fortschrittsanzeige in .. von 100 Teilen/Schritt[chen]) ordnen, also die Leichten (oder leicht erscheinenden/am fortgeschrittendsten Aufträge) oben und die Schweren unten. Ebenso auch Wichtige und weniger Wichtige/unwichtige entsprechend umordnenbar oder umsortierbar darstellen (→ Wichtigkeit). Dazu ggf. eine eigene Seite mit umordbarer oder eben umsortierbarer Tafel (oder auch sogenannter Tabelle , siehe dazu ggf. auch unter Hilfe:Tabellen oder besser/genauer unter Wikipedia:de:Hilfe:Tabellen#Sortierbare ..) anlegen. Zudem die bereits genutzten Zeitangaben aufnehmen – also zur Beauftragung (erteilt), Erledigung und letzten Änderung/Bearbeitung. Beispiel: Täfelchenvorlage anlegen Gegebenenfalls für die Zeitangaben der Aufträge, unter , eine eigene Täfelchenvorlage anlegen (siehe auch „Übersichtliche(re) Anzeige der Aufträge“ und Vorlage:Dateiinfo). Das fremde Schlüsselwort ‚small‘ übersetzen (erl.) Das lästige fremde oder genauer fremdsprachige und noch genauer ännglisch- oder englisch''sprachige Schlüsselwort ''‚small‘ durch eine geeignetere Vorlage (üb)ersetzen, welche beispielsweise (auch weiterhin) über , sowie (auch) über (oder rechtschreiblich ) sowie und oder (vorzugsweise lautschriftlich) auch über genutzt werden kann. So daß beispielsweise die aus dem englischsprachigen übernommene (HTML-)Marke oder auch (mit Inhalt) * klaine (kleine) oder auch dünne oder schma(h)le Schrift zu * oder auch (falls es mal nötig wird, noch kürzer und weiterhin auch lautschriftlich ohne Mahkl [Makel] oder Fehl) * und im Ergebnis in jedem Fall zu * wird. Siehe auch: Hilfe:Vorlagen oder auch mit Hilfe zu Übergabewerten unter Wikipedia:de:Hilfe:Vorlagen#''Parameter'' MonoBook als Vorauswahl einrichten Das in den Einstellungen MonoBook genannte Aussehen als Vorauswahl einrichten, so daß es auch ohne Anmeldung nutzbar wird, u.a. da Wikia (oder Oasis) nicht alle Überschriften (wie die Ebene 3 englisch, hier oder beispielsweise auch unter „Ehwa-unnt-Kabahl-Wiki#Name(n)“) ordentlich (als solche erkennbar) darstellt und auch weil MonoBook insgesamt einfach übersichtlicher ist (→ mehr Fläche für die eigentlichen Inhalte, als für sinnentleerte [oder auch unnötig ablenkende oder gar störende Werbe-]Flächen). Anmerkung: Die Einstellungen für das Wikia genannte Aussehen sind ggf. unter ‚MediaWiki:Wikia.css‘ (siehe auch ‚w:c:de.community:MediaWiki:Wikia.css‘) (um) zu setzen (oder auch zu „überschreiben“). Das Schlüsselwort für die Vorschaubilder übersetzen Das unsinnige Schlüsselwort ‚thumbnail‘ (aus dem Englischen, wörtlich „der Daumennagel“)Wiktionary:de:Spezial:Suche/Thumb, Wiktionary:de:Thumbnail, siehe auch im Wikiwörterbuch unter ‚thumb‘ und ebenda unter ‚Thumbnail‘ wenn möglich erstmal in ‚mini‘ (wie in „die Miniatur“ oder auch „das Miniatur''bild“), dann ggf. besser (wörtlich und zudem auch noch schön kurz) in „klein“ und (lautschriftlich) in „klain“ oder auch in „die/das Vorschaubild“ übersetzen, also wenn die Wikki-KI oder das sogenannte MediaWiki (hier, bei Wikia) irgendwann mal auf den entsprechenden Stand gebracht wird/wurde (siehe auch Wikipedia:de:Hilfe:Bilder#Vorschaubilder). Das Schlüsselwort für die Schrift übersetzen Das Schlüsselwort für die Schrift (englisch ''font) übersetzen und zudem ggf. die Farben von eben dieser Schrift trennen, um so (vor allem auch) die benannten (Hintergrund-)Farben u.a. in Täfelchen nutzen zu können. Siehe auch erledigter Auftrag mit „Farben übersetzen“. Beispiel 1 (in HTML-Kode und daraus folgender Anzeige): * dunnkellilablau gefärbte Schrift auf grasgrünem Grund * dunnkellilablau gefärbte Schrift auf grasgrünem Grund Beispiel 2 (in gegenwärtig möglicher Schreibung und daraus folgender Anzeige): * }} * }} Dem „Spamschutzfilter“ beibringen daß „OpenWRT“ nichts „Böses“ ist Dem sogenannten Spamschutzfilter beibringen daß dieses OpenWRT nichts Böses ist, siehe auch http://de.ehwa-unnt-kabahl.wikia.com/wiki/K%C3%BCnstliche_Vernunft?diff=971&oldid=966 mit „Spamschutzfilter“. Dazu erstmal rausfinden, wo dieser Filter überhaupt aufzufinden ist (mutmaßlich in der Nähe der sogenannten Volunteer Spam Task Force) und dann ggf. einen menschlichen Ansprechpartner finden, der auch meine Sprache spricht. Übersetzung in gegenwärtige Rechtschreibung (erl.) Wenigstens die wichtigsten Seiten (also die „Hauptseite“ und die Seite „Ehwa-unnt-Kabahl-Wiki“) einheitlich in die gegenwärtige Rechtschreibung übersetzen und dabei möglichst viel der Lautschrift erhalten (oder diese in jeweils eigene Saitn, unter „Hauptsaite“ und „Ehwa-unnt-Kabahl-Wikki“, abtrennen/auslagern, so wie beispielsweise bei den Seiten „Befehlsempfänger“ und „Befehlßemmfännga“). Wurde mit der Änderung an der (lautschriftlichen) „Hauptsaite“ (am 8.5.2017) bis vorerst erledigt (weitere Seiten oder auch Saiten folgen ). Die (An-)Erkennung einer Vorlagen-Ordnung auch in Oasis nutzbar machen Die (An-)Erkennung einer Ordnung der Wiki-Vorlagen auch in der Oasis-/Wikia-/Fandom-(Vor-)Einstellung (vollständig) nutzbar machen. Siehe dazu auch unter ‚Spezial:Insights/templateswithouttype‘ und im Gegenzug dazu zur (wie eigentlich erwartet lauffähigen) MonoBook-Einstellung unter „[[Spezial:Nicht kategorisierte Vorlagen|''Spezial'':Nicht kategorisierte Vorlagen]]“ oder auch die [http://de.ehwa-unnt-kabahl.wikia.com/wiki/Kategorie:EuK:Vorlage?diff=1380&oldid=1367 Änderung der Kategorie:EuK:Vorlage am 21.5.2017 (und Folgende)]. Dieser Auftrag ist aber (eigentlich!) sehr sehr untergeordnet, da der Gründer dieses sogenannte MonoBook bevorzugt. Anmerkung 1: Dieser ''‚templateswithouttype‘-Spezial''seite werden (bisher) nicht nachvollziehbar Vorlagen zugeordnet, welche wiederum angeblich keinem Vorlagen''typ'' zugeordnet wurden. – wurde als Weiterleitung (auf die zugehörige Vorlage „Vorlage:tiefgesetzt“) angelegt und wohl später doch noch genannt. Es dauert allso anscheinlich nur immer etwas, bis diese Spezial''seite aufgefrischt wird. Anmerkung 2: Versuchsweise wurde vorher schon die oben genannte Einordnung anstelle des Doppelpunktes mit Bindestrich, also (in) ''EuK-Vorlage (um)geschrieben und dort (etwa einen Tag später) auch alle anderen betreffenden Vorlagen eingeordnet, was letztlich aber keine Auswirkung auf diese templateswithouttype-Seite (im Gegensatz zu den „[[Spezial:Nicht kategorisierte Vorlagen|nicht kategorisierten Vorlagen]]“) zu haben scheint. Bea den Windows-Verteidiger bekannt machen (erl.) Zum Windows Defender (kurz , zu deutsch „ Verteidiger“, ; wohl u.a. in Windows 10) und zu den Microsoft Security Essentials (kurz , u.a. in Windows XP) dem Befehlsempfänger (Bea) einen (gemeinsamen Schnell-)Startbefehl (für dessen Steuerungsfenster) beibringen. Dieser Auftrag wurde (bis auf Weiteres) erledigt, siehe auch unter „Befehlsempfänger#Befehle“ mit „Verteidiger“ und „[[#WV starten und beenden|Bea den Windows-Verteidiger weiter bekannt machen]]“. Die Bearbeitungswerkzeugleiste überarbeiten (größtenteils erl.) Die Bearbeitshilfe (oder auch Bearbeitungswerkzeugleiste, ) (weiter) überarbeiten (siehe auch Wikipedia:de:Hilfe:Symbolleisten#Edittools, sowie Wikipedia:de:MediaWiki:Edittools [oder Wikipedia:de:MediaWiki:Onlyifediting.js] und Wiktionary:de:MediaWiki:Edittools). Anmerkung 1: Die hier (im deutschen Sprachraum) nur wenig bis nichtssagende (drömische) ‚Signatur‘ wurde schonmal in „Unterschrift“ übersetzt. Anmerkung 2: Der größte Teil der Schrift- und Sonderzeichen(-Befehle) wurde (am 12.10.2017) überarbeitet. Die wenig bis garnicht genutzten/gebrauchten Befehle sollten zudem (in der Voreinstellung) möglichst ausgeblendet oder eingefaltet/weggeklappt und nur bei Bedarf aufgefaltet oder auch ausgeklappt werden können (siehe auch Hilfe:Tafeln#Einklappbare). Bea den Windows-Verteidiger weiter bekannt machen Wenn möglich zum WV-Befehl (oder auch englisch WD-Befehl, siehe auch unter „Befehlsempfänger#Befehle“) auch einen Ein- und Ausschalt-(Unter-)Befehl (ähnlich wie zur ) einbauen, welcher lediglich den sogenannten „Echtzeitschutz“ eben ein- oder ausschaltet (und diesen Zustand dann ggf. auch überwacht, um ggf. dann noch immer vorhandene Störungen durch Microsoft [die in dieser Hinsicht anscheinlich alles immer ganz sicher machen wollen] oder auch durch andere Störer [[Wiktionary:de:Einbrecher|Einbrecher] oder auch [[Wiktionary:de:Hacker|'' ]] nein ''Cracker genannt ] durch Bea [selbst, also wärend ihrer Lauf- oder Lebens''zeit] beseitigen zu lassen). Dazu könnte ggf. die sogenannte ''PowerShell genutzt werden (sofern es dort schon entsprechende Verwaltungs-Befehle gibt). Ggf. das EuK-Wiki im Gemeinschaftsbereich bekannt(er) machen Das EuK-Wiki ggf. auch mal im Gemeinschaftsbereich bekannt(er) machen, also ähnlich wie auch die folgenden schnöde sogenannten Wikiprojekte oder wohl zutreffender (auf einer höheren Bewußtseinsebene ) Fan-'' oder (im allerallerbesten Sinne) auch Liebhaber-''Wikis unter: * w:c:de.community:Babylon 5 – siehe auch Wikipedia:de:Babylon 5 oder auch Babylon 6 (in Ulrich Kuehns Fan-Fiction-Wiki) * w:c:de.community:Command & Conquer * w:c:de.community:Dune * w:c:de.community:Evangelion (NGE) – ; und wenn (überhaupt), dann nur mit Sorgerecht (also nach einer Übernahme [oder auch sogenannter Adoption]; einschließlich Umbenennungs- oder eigentlich meistens nur Namensschreibweisenänderungsrecht, siehe auch w:c:de.community:Adoptionsantrag Diskussion:Evangelion Wiki#Zusammenführung der Adoptionsanträge) oder ggf. auch mit Einverständnis der jeweiligen (Wiki-)Gemeinschaft (was aber wohl, nur wegen eines Bindestriches und um auch anderen die Lesbarkeit zu verbessern, ein viel zu großer Aufwand ist – sollen doch an derartigen Kleinigkeiten Bindestrichen bitte nicht die ganze Welt,ZSW sondern nur die Uneinsichtigen bitte schön ganz alleine zu Grunde gehen) * w:c:de.community:Ghost in the Shell * w:c:de.community:Homeworld * w:c:de.community:Jedipedia – Star Wars oder (lehnübersetzt) Sternenkrieg * w:c:de.community:Memory Alpha und … Beta – Star Trek oder (lehnübersetzt) Sternenreise * w:c:de.community:No Man's Sky * w:c:de.community:Space 2063 – siehe auch Wikipedia:de:Space 2063 * w:c:de.community:Stargate * w:c:de.community:Transformers * w:c:de.community:Tron[ Legacy] – diese Beiden sollten wohl besser erst im größeren Wiki (unter ‚Tron Legacy‘) vereinigt, dann ggf. (also wenn erforderlich) das Kleinere gelöscht und danach das Verbleibende (Vereinigte) nach Tron umbenannt werden (u.a. weil allgemein unter dem ursprünglichen Namen Tron u.a. auch die Trickfilmserie zum Aufstand eben Dieser im kleineren sowie jüngeren und verweisten Wiki wenigstens schonmal im Ansatz behandelt wird; siehe auch Wikipedia: Tron – Der Aufstand) * – zu BattleTech (oder auch MechWarrior, sowie u.a. MechCommander 1 und … 2) scheint es bisher noch kein Wiki zu geben * – zu ''Wing Commander scheint es bisher auch noch kein Wiki zu geben .. sowie – als notwendige Grundlagen (im Sinne der Grundbedürfnisse), allen Seins – ggf. ebenso Folgende: * w:c:de.community:Portabilität * w:c:de.community:Software * – ein Wiki wohl für (Anwendungs-)Entwickler ([römisch-]englisch ''developer ), welches aber anscheinlich nur auf (Römisch-)Englisch verfügbar ist (siehe auch w:c:dev); als Ersatz könnte jedoch wohl das schon genannte Portabilität''swiki dienen .. wenn es (also das ''EuK-Wiki) dazu irgendwann (in ferner ferner Zukunft) einmal bereit ist (dazu sollte dann aber Bea wenigstens schonmal den ww-Befehl zum Weg_wechseln oder auch Ordner_wechseln; oder römisch-englisch chdir kurz cd vollständig beherrschen). Die Befehle „durchgestrichen“ und „warnend“ nachbessern (teilweise erl.) Die (''Wiki''-[Schrift- oder …text-]Befehle und ggf. in ähnlicher Weise nachbessern (oder auch [(Mängelbeseitigung)|dessen [ähnliche Mängel]]) beseitigen. Anmerkung: Auftrag teilweise erledigt – der warnende Schriftbefehl . Den Belegwerfer ausführbar machen Zum oben schon genannten und bereits ausführbaren Belegfänger noch einen zugehörigen Belegwerfer bauen. Einzelheiten: Der Belegwerfer ( ) soll – zusammen mit dem zugehörigen Fänger ( ) – die Werkzeuge für die auch sogenannten Fußnoten (oder auch Referenzen) bereitstellen. Leider werden aber die sonst üblichen Übergabewerte (zwischen den Marken und – }}) nicht wie erwartet (von diesem Belegwerfer hier) angenommen und dann im zugehörigen Belegfänger-Abschnitt angezeigt. … was daran liegen könnte, daß diese -Marke(n) – obwohl sie den Anschein machen – (noch) kein Teil des sonst üblicherweise zugrundeliegenden vom sogenannten W3C entwickelten HTML(-Sprech)s sondern irgendeine selbst (noch unzureichende) Bastel- oder auch Frickelei ;-) der MediaWiki- nein ist, :-P auf die offenbar (leider noch) kein Verlaß ist. Es sieht also so aus, daß (leider doch) diese (ursprünglich wohl) unter „[[Wikipedia:de:Vorlage:Internetquelle|Wikipedia:de:Vorlage:Internetquelle]]“ abgelegte Vorlage erst mühsam durchgearbeitet (also wenigstens weiter annähernd in die hier eigentlich übliche Sprache übersetzt) werden muß, bevor sie auch hier(her, ins EuK-Wiki, übertragen oder portiert/migriert und schließlich weiter)genutzt werden kann. kotz/brech/würg Wiki-Name mit Bindestrichen ergänzen Wenn möglich den Wiki-Namen weiter mit Bindestrichen ergänzen – siehe auch über den zugehörigen Abfragebefehl , welcher den Namen noch immer mit ‚ ‘ zurück gibt, und im Gegensatz dazu so wie das ursprünglich eigentlich mal war, siehe auch „Ehwa-unnt-Kabahl-Wiki“. Siehe auch * Wikipedia:de:Wikipedia:Verbesserungsvorschläge Einzelbelege Kategorie:Wiki